Elderly
by Yanks302021
Summary: One shot between Eddie and Jamie as an elderly couple.


Red numbers shone through the bedroom dark with closed blinds despite a rising sun outside. Framed pictures decorated pale tan walls, the largest of Jamie and Eddie in their wedding day with matching smiles. She chose a white dress that showed off the curves of her waist with silver sparkles around, blond hair let down after being straightened. Jamie in his tux stood beside her, his eyes held to his new wife adoringly.

On that same side another picture of them years later celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary with their four kids and eight grandkids, Niki, Jack and Sean with their spouses and kids held in the house Jamie grew up inherited after Frank's passing. His father and grandfather's presence still very much alive as was his brothers and sister Erin passing at the age of eighty two from heart failure.

Around the room other pictures of Jamie and Eddie's children each having an individual then a group shot of all four, two boys Joseph Vincent and Quin both mirror images of their father inheriting his curly blond hair as kids which straightened when they got older. Next to those pictures two little girls Scarlett and Angela, who showed blond hair at birth and crystal blue eyes.

Though taken years ago it felt like yesterday to the couple now in their mid nineties, children all grown up with families of their own. In their advanced age Jamie contracted knee problems with arthritis that left him unable to walk and health problems that kept him bed ridden. Eddie's hearing deteriorated and her body shrank forcing her to use a walker. Still considering they were still alive and together.

Eddie stirred from her sleep in the same position on Jamie's chest she used since they married. The wedding band twisted on her wrinkled finger with space between metal and flesh. Batting her eyes slowly adjusting Eddie picked her head up smiling at Jamie fast asleep. She lay on his chest for another minute wanting to feel his chest rising then falling slowly, peacefully.

Satisfied Eddie pushed the covers back off her to stand slowly taking more time to do so. Satisfied Eddie pushed the covers back off her to stand slowly taking more time to do so. The white night gown she favored to sleep in fell down almost brushing her bony knees, plain snow white. Both knees cracking when she stood causing Eddie to wince and hold on despite having surgery. Years on the job running after perps broke down her knees, but what ended it was landing on the knee during a take down.

Her fingers curled the bar of her walker pushing it into the kitchen cautious with each step so not to slip and fall. The hallway recalled more memories from years ago of their grand children the joys of their grand parents eye. Joseph and his wife Rachel were blessed with a little girl they named Lily, a joyous talkative little girl whose blue eyes shone around her grandparents.

Quin and his wife Samantha gave birth to twin boys Noah and Mason, complete opposites in nearly everything. While Noah held back content holding onto his grandma's leg or cuddling with his cousins Mason often to be wrangled back into view from exploring. Born only minutes ahead Noah ate nearly everything offered, his brother picking what he puts in his mouth.

Both daughters gave birth to girls of their own, Sophia and Charlotte born during the night to tired but excited mom Angela and Emily at one in the afternoon for Scarlett. Eddie slowed to study each picture smiling at the memory of receiving each phone call their grand child was coming then being able to hold them.

Making it safely she pulled open a drawer finding the medicine Jamie took after he woke up on a tray. She grunted forcing the drawer shut having to take a minute before making breakfast.

Today she made an oatmeal with fresh blueberries for both of them, easy to swallow yet filling as neither ate like they used to. She knew Jamie would enjoy it especially with the added blueberries inside. Her hands shook pouring two cups of orange juice recommended by their doctor and two cups of milk to increase their calcium intake.

She remembered her Jamie, young and vital, carrying her in his strong arms, their lips meeting continuously. They had just been married over 50 years ago. It seemed like yesterday they were married, Jamie with tears in his eyes on her the entire ceremony. She still loved him m as much today as she did that day.

She reentered the dark bedroom seeing Jamie in bed, bringing back the realization he wasn't the same. It was two years ago, just after he turned 90. He was outside, raking leaves, when the pain hit. Though she warned him to wait for the kids Jamie insisted he could rake. She made her way, leaning on her cane, to the yard, thats when she saw him lying in the pile of leaves, still as death.

It felt as though someone punched her in the stomach as Eddie went to him. He was breathing, but just barely. She called a bus and prayed with all her their way to the hospital Eddie held-Jamie's hand, calling the kids while she waited barely holding it together. If he died she would too, they had so many years as best friends, lovers and partners.

Even with the news Jamie had a heart attack and would not be as he was Eddie was grateful he was alive. She stayed in the room holding his hand refusing to move for even food. Their kids brought her meals, her pain meds, pillows, and pictures from home.

Thinking back to that brought tears to Eddie's eyes again. Jamie never did fully recover from that. The oxygen deprivation had damaged some of the peripheral nerves in his hands and feet, making it hard to use those extremities. Even with occupational and physical therapy Jamie's ability to feed himself and walk were shot. It affected his ability to walk, making the once active cop restricted to a bed for most of the day.

Most days one of their kids or grandkids could come and help get him into a wheelchair but today they were busy so he would stay in bed. She would feed then bathe him and they would watch tv

Wake up lamb chop you have to eat breakfast," Eddie greeted softly sitting beside him.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open showing her the baby blues she loved staring into. "I know but you have to eat then you can lay down." Eddie placed a hand on Jamie's back helping him into a sitting position with two pillows behind him. She transferred a bowl onto her lap mixing the oatmeal around until no steam rose offering Jamie a spoon.

His blue eyes locked on her each time Eddie fed him with the same look in his eye as when they were engaged, a deep admiration for the beautiful woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, soulmate and best friend. "Eat?"

"Not yet I wanted you to eat first," Eddie smiled, wiping a finger under his lips where he dripped some oatmeal. "Is it to hot? I have juice and milk too if you want."

He chewed the small portion Eddie gave him shaking his head in answer. "Good," he told her, his hand inched closer finally resting on top of her thigh.

Eddie slowly brushed a hand over his smooth cheek in between bites of oatmeal. This was the hardest thing they went through but Frank's passing was very close. It was hard and difficult for them. She found the old man dead in his chair coming home from grocery shopping.

Over her career as a patrol cop then Detective Eddie saw a lot of bodies but seeing her father in law was an image she'd never forget. She called Jamie running errands in tears. He rushed home, calling the rest of the family as he went. Coming in he found Eddie unmoved from beside Frank, eyes stained with tears.

"Eddie!" She was as always his first priority.

She picked her head up still sitting on the second chair unable to stand, her eyes bloodshot red. "Jamie? "

He enveloped her in his arms rocking her slowly back and forth. "it's okay, he went peacefully, it's ok." She said nothing just lay against his chest while sobbing. Jamie had always been her rock. He was her world and she was his. That's how they got through.

Smiling herself Eddie finished feeding him with orange juice then milk setting each aside on top of the tray. With a napkin she wiped the white mustache off Jamie's face slowly. "You have a milk mustache," she chuckled.

Jamie reached his bony up, hooking it over hers needing to rest it there. "You eat now. You're always worrying over me Eddie. I love you." His hand slipped down covering her hand as much as the old fingers would let him.

"I am when have I ever not eaten," Eddie gave a grin while making sure his face was clean. She froze there unable to look away from Jamie's eyes though older and not working as well they were the same ones she looked into when they danced at their wedding, every night before going to sleep and after their children were born.

A small breath escaping from her lips Eddie leaned in slowly despite protesting cracks along her back pecking Jamie's lips. "I love you too lamb chop. " They held hands leaving Eddie to set the bowl on her lap and eat preferring this way.

Once Eddie finished she shifted forward in the bed to bring the dirty dishes inside for washing needing to stand slowly. Jamie's hand tugged her back, "Not yet Eddie stay here with me."

A whole day waited for them to wash dishes letting Eddie lay back in Jamie's arm. "You have to take your medicine Jamie before I forget then we can lay here. " She picked up the cup taking each pi onto Jamie's tongue waiting until he finished before giving him the next one.

"Are you tired? We can rest here then maybe wash you up," Eddie suggested, a gentle hand stroking the side of his face.

"No, we can do the bath later. I just want to hold my wife right now. You take such good care of me Eddie . We had a good life, partners in life and on the job always had each other's back. " Jamie stopped to take a labored breath. Beautiful family together we were very lucky."

She turned her head at an angle to see him better smiling, "We had a great life together our kids are great and you've been amazing. Are you okay Jamie, can you breath? Want me to call a bus?"

The sad twinkle in Jamie's far away eyes brought Eddie into a sitting position. "Jamie, tell me what's wrong? Are you having trouble breathing? I'm calling a bus and you are not arguing with them when they come to take you."

"No," Jamie caught Eddie's hand holding her in place beside him. "Just stay with me Eddie, please. " Sighing, Eddie turned back into his arms with a hand resting on his chest.

The bedroom fell quiet, Jamie's eyes closing for only a minute looking right back to Eddie making sure she was still there. He smiled, "Our wedding we danced to your favorite song remember, held each other tight."

"Of course I will never forget that day it was one of the best days in my life or when you came to my apartment after nearly getting shot and proposed to me," Eddie moved her hand up letting her fingers intertwine in his hair smiling.

A small wheeze from deep in Jamie's chest causing his face to pinch as he coughed. "Me too you've always been there Eddie as my partner on the job then fiancé and wife. No matter what you always had my back."

His head gently brushed against the pillow with a deep breath in. "Eddie, think I'm going to rest again. Will you stay with me?"

"Sure of course, " Eddie pulled the blanket around his shoulders tucking him in and laid in his arms continuing to play with his hair. "Rest Jamie, I'll be right here when you wake up," Eddie soothed him softly .

His breathing evened into a slow rhythm coming out slow as he relaxed with his eyes closed. Jamie lay quiet for a minute, breaking the silence. "I love you Eddie, more than anything."

"I know, I love you too," Eddie twirled her fingers through the locks of his hair smiling. "Rest lamb chop I'm not going anywhere until you wake up."

"I will always have your back. If you fall behind I'll wait up," Jamie whispered under his breath voice just above a whisper saying the vows he promised to Eddie over all those years, eyes closed shut holding her tight as he could.

Her eyes twinkled whispering too while brushing a hand through the hair he had left, the other hand holding his. "I'll earn your respect and give you respect every day we have."

"I'll be your scout, your night watchmen your cavalry." Eddie studied his face as he spoke the words he vowed to her even before their wedding their day feeling tears in her eyes seeing how weak he was getting. Still she continued.

"Your medic, your chaplain in our arm of two."

They both spoke the next words together, Eddie's voice full of emotion and his growing weaker each minute. "No retreat, no surrender," they said vowing to never give up on each other no matter how tough things became.

"You can count on me."

Eddie replied in full tears now streaming down her face not letting go of his hand. "And you can count on me always."

She lay in his arms feeling his chest rise and fall slowing with each breath until it fell and stayed there. "Jamie," Eddie moved her hand under his chin, tilting it up not hearing breathing. "Jamie," she called again checking for a pulse.

Water filled her blue eyes hit hard feeling no pulse or breaths that he beloved Jamie had left her. "I love you Jamie. I love you so much," she wrapped both arms around him, cradling him against her and rocked back and forth slowly.

Sharp breaths that made wheezing sounds as she sobbed into Jamie's chest, tears streaking down the sides of her face. "Jamie."

Eddie remained in bed holding Jamie in her arms unaware of the noon sun rising over their house adding to the already scorching temperature outside. The tears long since dried leaving only streaks down her face, eyes bright red due to crying.

Her eyes stung now, Eddie closed her eyes inhaling slowly, another sob managing to escape. "I love you Jamie. I will see you again soon."


End file.
